Alice In the Nuthouse
by All My Friends Are Heathens
Summary: Alice Liddel has been sent to a "hospital" to be helped to overcome delusions that have afflicted her for years but that she claims are memories of factual events. She doesn't realize until later that she's actually in an asylum, and no one believes her because they think she's crazy. This leaves Alice distraught until she meets some other patients and finds out she's not alone.
1. Alice's Journal - Entry 1

My name is Alice Pleasance Liddell. I'm fifteen years old. And apparently I'm crazy, or at least on my way to being crazy. I don't think I'm crazy. But my sister thinks I'm on my way. That's why I'm here.

I wasn't originally supposed to live here. When my strange dreams didn't stop, my sister started sending me to the hospital for therapy. My therapist is Jane Porter. I like Jane a lot. She's really nice, and she honestly wants to help me. I don't think I really need help, but oh well. Any way, I've been coming here on a weekly basis since I was about ten. I've been having these dreams since I was eight. I always tell my sister about them because they're interesting, but they're not dreams. They're memories. I always tried to tell my sister that, but she never believed me. That's the problem when you're a child; no one believes you, even when you're truthful. They take your wild stories, no matter how true, and hear them as pure imagination. Then you grow up a little and they decide that your dreams might be dangerous delusions. In a few short years, you can go from being an imaginative child to a looney in the eyes of your family.

I just think that's strange.

Any way, it was recently decided that therapy wasn't helping me. I don't know how it was supposed to help; Did they want me to forget about my incredible adventures? Do they think my memories are a threat? They don't bother me at all. I've just always thought that they make for interesting conversation at breakfast. But apparently no one agrees with me, no matter how much I insist that I'm fine and that these memories really happened and I like them and there's nothing wrong with that. I guess constantly disagreeing with them about the state of my mind didn't really help my case. Adults don't like it when you disagree, but I've always been too stubborn for my own good. I suppose I should have just played along if I didn't want to be sent here. But I don't mind. I kind of like it here. I'll only be here for a few months, any way. And at least I'll get to miss schooling.

Jane's friendly face was the first one I saw when I got here on that first afternoon. She carried my suitcase for me. If it was heavy, I wouldn't have let her carry it, but I didn't pack much since I knew I wouldn't be here long. Jane was positively cheerful as she took me on a tour of the hospital. It actually doesn't look like a hospital, or feel like one. It doesn't smell like one, either. Not that this place has a distinctive smell, though it is a little stuffy here. It just doesn't smell like I remember hospitals smelling when I would visit my father as a child. And when I say it doesn't _feel _like a hospital, I'm referring to how hospitals are places where people go to get better. This place doesn't feel like that.

Although, some people don't get better in hospitals. Father didn't. Neither did mother.

I shook this off quickly, figuring that I was just being silly. After all, things are never as they seem. And who am I to dictate how a hospital should look or smell or feel? I've always known that I think about and see things differently than most people do. So my opinions of how this place should or shouldn't be probably aren't correct and therefore don't matter. Still, I can't help but let my mind wander as it usually does while I look around the dreary corridors with a critical eye, continuing to think to myself about how this place should be as I remembered.

Though I suppose my memory might not be incredibly reliable. It's been called into question a lot, as you know. A lot of people seem to think my memories are totally inaccurate. But I think I'm right.

Any way, the hospital is huge; all maze - like corridors with the same pale walls and dim grey tile. I bet all the rooms look the same, too. I don't know how I'm going to manage not getting lost in this place. It's going to be fun, I think. I just need to treat navigating these winding halls like an adventure. As long as I can find the dining hall, I'll be able to get my bearings.

I suppose I should bring up the most interesting thing about this place: the other patients. It's kind of funny to think of myself as a patient, but I digress. These people are much more peculiar than me, I think. Jane walked me by a lot of their rooms as she showed me around, thinking it was a good idea for me to know who was where and be aware of the people around me at any time. And if I need help, any of the less afflicted patients can assist me. She mentioned a few names to me, but didn't introduce me to anyone, which seems strange. And she only gave me a vague idea about why any of them were here, so I'll have to take it upon myself to find out what their real stories are. Also, Jane informed me that all the "dangerous" patients are being kept on the second floor, away from the rest of us. This was most upsetting to hear, since those would be the people I'm most curious to meet. I suppose I'll just have to sneak up there at some point.

Any way, I've been here almost a week, and still haven't met any of the other patients. Jane has introduced me to the other doctors and some security, but her face is the only one I've become familiar with as of yet. If things keep on like this, I don't know how I could possibly be able to keep myself from dying of boredom.


	2. Alice's Journal - Entry 2

Sorry I haven't written in awhile. Granted, it's only been a week since my last- well, first- entry, and you're an inanimate object so you're not really capable of missing me or anything like that. But you, little journal, are the closest thing I have to a friend in this place. Jane is nice and all, but she's my doctor, so I don't think it would be appropriate to call her my friend. And, she says that the best way for me to get through my time in this place is to be able to express my deepest feelings in this book; to be able to write out my experiences and everything I'm feeling without facing any judgment at all. So, here I am, "friend".

It's been an interesting week. I still haven't made it up to the second floor, but, all in good time. I _have_, however, met most of the staff now, including the woman who owns and runs this hospital. Her name is Helena Hornsby, and she seems absolutely wicked. She acted perfectly nice with me, but at this point in my life I'm an incredibly good judge of character. And I can tell that she isn't actually a very nice person. I think she's hiding something.

I've also met my tutor, Belle. She'll be keeping me caught up on my schooling while I'm here. Of course, I was expecting to be missing school this whole time, and when I found out otherwise, I was very disappointed. I think I made that quite obvious. Jane thought I was being rude, but Belle found it quite funny. Belle's a little odd herself, and quite nice, like Jane. We've gotten along beautifully so far. Oh, and her actual name is Dr. Thoreau, but she insists that I call her by her first name. She's very informal, and I like that. And, from what I can tell so far, she's the best teacher I've ever had.

Most of the security team is wonderful, though I figure they may only act nice to keep the patients calm. Still, I can tell that most of them are actually nice. There are a few who aren't; I can tell that those few enjoy teasing the patients, and don't take their issues seriously. I daresay that they don't really think of the patients as human beings. But, I don't know them personally, so I can't know for sure. I just avoid those few. But most of the security team is quite nice.

There's one guard in particular who I quite like. Her name is Merida, and she's one of the most interesting people I've ever met. She reminds me of a good friend of mine, because she has curly red hair and speaks with this wily Scottish accent. Granted, he only spoke with the accent when he was of ill temper, but nonetheless she reminds me of him. The first moment I met her, I knew Merida was quite different from most of the women I'd known in my life. I couldn't help letting her know how odd it must have been for her employers to hire a woman for security. She snorted and muttered something I didn't quite catch, but it earned her a sharp look from Jane and I couldn't help laughing. Then Merida smiled and informed me that there are two other women on the security staff! I've yet to officially meet either of the others, but I've seen them both around. One is Chinese and the other is American. This place is very strange indeed...

Any way, I like Merida a lot. She offered to be my supervision if I ever want to play in the courtyard. I think she'd be much more fun to have around than Jane or Belle. No offense to either of them, they just don't seem the playful types. But Merida is a wild one.

I've gotten to meet a few of the other patients as well. Not many, because Jane and Belle want to keep me separated from them for some reason. But when I sit to eat lunch with the two of them, I get to observe the others, and a couple of them have been nice enough to come introduce themselves to me. There are a couple around my age, but most are adults. I'm not sure what everyone is sick with, or what they might need counseling for, but none of them seem crazed or delusional to me. They're definitely not harmful. (But apparently, the "dangerous" patients are fed in their rooms, not the cafeteria. I'll have to look into that.)

I've tried asking both Jane and Belle about what's afflicting the others, but they both refuse to tell me. It's all "classified" or "doctor/patient confidentiality" and whatnot. Complete nonsense, I tell you. What would be the harm in just telling me? I wouldn't tell a soul... I have no one to tell! And I think I deserve to know exactly what kind of people they've got me cooped up with, regardless of how often I actually get to be around them.

No matter. I guess that's all just business I have to find out for myself.

My sessions with Jane have been going well, I think. She's just had me telling her about all my adventures in Wonderland- describing everything I experienced, the strange people I met, the creatures I saw. And Jane just nods along and smiles and continually asks me questions. I think she's genuinely curious about the place. I think she actually believes me about it, too. And she gives me the sweetest little candies at the end of each session- a sort of reward for talking things through with her. I must say, it's nice to actually talk about it with someone; to explain it all and not be shunned or ridiculed for it. She writes it all down in her notebook, but her hand-writing's so bad that it just looks like scribbles. Not that my penmanship is perfect... Any way, I suppose it doesn't matter what it looks like as long as she understands it. She is the doctor, after all.

Well, I'm beat. It's been a long day, and I've just taken some pills that Jane suggested would help me sleep. I'm absolutely exhausted now. I'll try to write again soon. I'm really bad at keeping a journal thus far... Two entries in as many weeks! I'll have to start keeping up more regularly. Jane says it's important that I do. I think she explained why, but I can't recall at the moment.

Good night.


	3. Jane

_**Jane**_

I sighed as I walked into the hospital, eager to get out of the crisp, chilly air. English as I am, I actually despise the cold. So of course, the transition from fall to winter was only adding to my poor temper. I was dreading this day because it was the day that I would bring my evaluation of young Alice Liddel to the attention of my superior, Ms. Helena Hornsby. I already knew exactly how the meeting was going to go, because Ms. Hornsby's opinion was always the same: No patient may be released until every staff member is _absolutely _sure that that patient is mentally fit enough to be allowed in the outside world. But really, it doesn't matter what any other staff member says, because Ms. Hornsby always says _"No, the patient is not." _We've had patients trapped in this place for _years _due to this policy, including some very incredibly young people, and people who should have never been admitted in the first place, but were dumped on the authorities and had nowhere else to go. Plenty of healthy, sound people who only seemed crazy because of all the time they'd spent cooped up in this place...

Don't get me wrong, there are a number of patients who legitimately need our treatment. This hospital isn't a complete farce. I have brought some of Ms. Hornsby's ridiculous policies to the attention of my father, who has quite the number of renowned scientists and politicians within his social circle. But, every time he's tried to have someone meet with him about making some changes to this place, he's ignored. Nobody wants to go up against Helena.

These are all thoughts that regularly plague my mind, but today they nag at me even more than usual because I know that in about an hour, I'll be standing in that witch's office. And I'll try in vain to convince her that Alice is totally healthy- just imaginative, and needs a creative oulet; possibly writing- and should be released. And Ms. Hornsby will refuse and threaten to fire me unless I do a "more in-depth evaluation" and introduce whatever harmful "conditioning treatment" she suggests- well, orders- me to start on Alice in our next session... Which would be this afternoon. The thought of that just makes me sick, but what else could I do? If I'm fired, Alice could wind up at the hands of any of these other doctors- who are all either crooks or very young and horrendously under-qualified- or even wind up being treated by Ms. Hornsby herself. Whatever nasty things Helena may force me to do, I'll still be doing the least amount of harm by going along and biding my time, not losing my position... I can protect Alice as long as I'm her therapist...right?

I shake my head slightly as I walk through the echoing halls, my heels clicking rhythmically on the sterilized tile. I'm not even looking where I'm going, but I've got this whole place mapped inside my head by now; I'm moving automatically to the staff cafeteria for some breakfast. I didn't get to eat before leaving home and I know I'll be distracted enough today without having to hear my stomach rumble.

Belle is already in the cafeteria when I enter. She always comes early to enjoy the peaceful, silent solitude of the empty room, and get lost in one of her fantasy books. I smile a little to myself as I sneak by without her noticing, she's so entrapped by the novel. I open a cupboard at the end of the room and fish out a package of plain sourdough breakfast muffins and a jar of honey. I also retrieve a stick of butter from the icebox, then go over to the stove and light it to toast the muffins. Once they're thoroughly warmed and a little bit crispy, I spread butter and honey over them and set them out on a tray on the counter for the rest of the staff, snagging one for myself. As I bite into it, I hum to myself in contentment and look up at the ceiling.

"Those smell absolutely delightful." Belle comments with a quiet laugh, her unmistakeable French accent catching my attention.

I smile at her and nod toward the tray. "Want one?"

She grins, slipping her book mark in place and setting her book on the coffee table in front of her. She eagerly nods. "Yes, please."

I giggle and grab her one before going to join her on the sofa. I hand her the muffin and we eat together in thoughtful silence, both our minds racing with what the day might bring. After finishing my muffin, I get up and go back to the stove to prepare a pot of tea. Belle stays seated and nibbles distractedly at her own muffin.

"What book are you reading now, dear?" I ask her over my shoulder as I take a teapot over to the tiny sink nearby and begin to fill it.

Belle laughs. "The same one. Again."

"For the third time? My, my... The librarian ought to just give the thing to you at this point."

"He did. Just this morning."

I turn to grin at her. "You're joking."

She shrugs. "He said that if I really like it all that much, I can keep it. Amazingly, it's not a popular choice among the public. No one reads fairytales any more."

I carry the full teapot to the stove and light a fire under it. Then, I walk away from the stove and cross my arms as I wait for the water to boil.

"You know who would probably love that book?" I ask her after a moment of thought.

She raises an eyebrow in curiosity. "Who?"

"Alice. You should have her read it. In fact, I think the only thing to do for her imagination is to fuel it, allow it to expand. Maybe incorporate creative writing in her courses?"

Belle nods slowly. "That's a thought... Helena won't like it, though."

"I'm worried about what's best for Alice, not Helena."

Belle shrugs after gulping down the last bite of her biscuit. She reaches forward to open her book again. "I'll see what I can do."

"Well, definitely get her reading. I think it'll help."

Belle nods as she gets back to her own reading. "Yes, I think so, too..."

I pace back and forth for a few minutes. It's a nervous habit of mine. Belle's the only one who isn't bothered by it, so I tend to move more freely when she's around. All my other co-workers find it aggravating and usually ask me to stop. The teapot begins to whistle and I quickly take it off the flame and start to make the tea. I pour a cup for myself and Belle, placing them both on the table, then put together a saucer of cream and sugar and place that between the two cups. I sit beside her again and drop two sugar cubes into my cup, stirring the liquid inside with a small spoon. I leave the spoon on the saucer for Belle, deeply inhale the aroma of my warm tea, sigh, and eagerly begin to drink. We sit in silence for a long time. At some point, without tearing her eyes from her book, Belle reaches over to take her own cup, drinking it plain because she can't be bothered to look away from the pages and add anything to it. I smile a little to myself. Everyone else might find Belle strange, but I think she's positively delightful and unique.

Our moment of silent bliss is ended when we hear three pairs of thunderous laughter from out in the hall. I sigh in anticipation of the impending annoyance. Belle rolls her eyes, but continues to focus on her book, completely ignoring the three brawny security guards that enter the little cafeteria. These men were Clayton, Rourke and Gaston, three brutes who took more pleasure in pestering our poor patients than protecting them. I avoid all interaction with these men as much as I can, but sometimes there's just no escape. I can't believe I'm actually hoping for my appointment with Helena to arrive just so I can get away from these oafs. I'll feel bad when I have to leave Belle alone with them, though... Hopefully someone else arrives before then. Or, better yet, hopefully these men leave.

Clayton glances my way as Rourke begins to prepare a pot of coffee and Gaston noisily munches on a muffin. I offer him a polite smile, only because I don't want any trouble, then quickly look away. I'm already silently scolding myself because I can sense that he's about to take this brief exchange as an invitation to conversation. I wish I can express the dread I feel. Clayton has expressed an unprofessional interest in me a few times before. My father's reputation and acclaim have both drawn him in but also kept him from being outright about his desires. However, it's perfectly obvious how he feels about me.

I loathe this cruel, pompous man. I've never felt such a strong dislike for anyone in my entire life.

Clayton walks over to lean on my end of the couch and leer over me like a big cat creeping up on his prey, a feral grin stretching his lips. I keep my head down and try to ignore him for a moment, but it's a futile effort.

"Good morning, Ms. Porter." He greets me in that low English drawl.

My skin is crawling at the sound of it, but I push aside my uneasy feelings and turn my head up to smile at him. "Good morning, Mr. Clayton. How are you today?"

"Oh, quite well, thank you." He assures me. "And how are you?"

"Oh, just getting ready for my big meeting with the boss." I say with a light snicker.

"You're meeting with Ms. Hornsby?" He tips his head to one side. "Whatever for?"

"To discuss my newest patient. Alice."

Gaston scoffs loudly from the opposite side of the room. "That loony little girl who keeps going on and on about smiling cats and blue caterpillars and rabbits in waste coats?" He rolls his eyes and sips at his coffee mug. "Don't waste your breath on that kid. She can't be helped."

"You could stand to be a little more empathetic, Gaston." Belle remarks, finally looking up from her book. "We're supposed to be helping these people. Not laughing at them."

Gaston sighs and puts down his coffee, crossing his large arms over his broad chest. "And I think you could stand to do a little less reading, Belle. It's obvious all those books have got your pretty head in the clouds."

Belle narrows her eyes at him, but says nothing in response. Instead, she goes back to her reading just to spite him. Gaston stares at her for a moment in irritation while Rourke chuckles lowly at his side.

More people enter and I look up to see Shang, Hercules, Mulan and Merida wandering in. Mulan and Merida are giggling about something while Hercules is grinning boyishly and Shang is playfully rolling his eyes, his face otherwise as stern as ever. I smile a little, silently thankful that there are actually some good people on our security team. I also wonder if the entirety of the security staff will be meeting in here this morning. The room is getting awfully cramped, and only three members are missing.

Shang nods respectfully at Rourke, who's the head of security, as the older man hands him a mug of coffee. The other officers help themselves and begin to chatter idly, waiting for the day to begin. Belle decides that things are getting a little too claustrophobic for her and gets up to leave. I eagerly follow, forcing another smile for Clayton on my way out. As Belle and I walk down the hall, my earlier suspicions are proven correct when Phillip and Helga- two of the remaining security guards- pass us by, seemingly on their way to the cafeteria. Helga ignores us while Phillip offers a friendly smile and a wave as they go.

"What time are you meeting Helena?" Belle asks me, reading as she walks.

I check my watch. Fifteen minutes from now, I would be in that dreadful woman's office. "9:00. I suppose I'll head over early. She does appreciate punctuality."

Belle nods. "I'll be in my office." She turns a sharp left and disappears down that hall while I continue forward.

I sigh quietly to myself as I walk over to Ms. Hornsby's office. I have to pass by the rooms of quite a few patients as I go, so I move quietly to ensure I don't disturb them. I reach the door to my superior's office, the gleaming plaque reading her name making my stomach sink when I see it. I check my watch. In five more minutes, I can knock on that door without Helena scolding me for being too early. I pace back and forth for a little while, diligently checking the time every time I feel a minute or so has passed. Finally, it's 8:59. I take a deep breath and pause in front of the door, raising a fist to delicately tap the dark wood.

"Come in." I hear her drone from inside the room.

I collect myself and push the door open, stepping into the office and quickly closing the door after me. I stand there for a moment, waiting for Helena to tell me to sit. She gestures with one lithe hand toward the chair in front of her desk, and I obediently take a seat. She looks me over with her cold green eyes, her bony face a completely blank mask. Her black hair is pulled back into a tightly coiled bun, and she is dressed all in dark garments that hang elegantly off her thin frame. I can imagine that she was very pretty when she was younger.

"So..." Helena says after a long moment of scrutiny. "Tell me about our dear little Alice."

"I don't believe the girl is dangerously delusional, Ms. Hornsby. I don't really think she's unhealthy at all. I just think she's very imaginative, and doesn't have an outlet." I explain, trying to sound confident as I speak. But Helena has a way of making everyone around her feel small and powerless, simply by giving them a look. So I sound mousy in spite of myself. "I just think she's rejecting the ideals of womanhood that society is trying to push on her, and clinging to childish fantasy because she resents the idea of having to grow up. If I can show her that being an adult isn't all bad, maybe incorporate some creativity into her process of maturing-"

"Then maybe little Alice will turn out right as rain? Live out her days happily without causing damage to any of the people in her life?" Helena cuts me off, raising one elegant eyebrow in doubt. "Come now, Jane. She's only been here two weeks. That's hardly enough time to get to the bottom of what's plaguing her."

"But, Ms. Hornsby-"

"Observe the girl for one more week. See if she makes any _real _progress. And, if she doesn't- if it turns out that your way isn't going to work, which it won't- we'll move on to _my _treatment. Do I make myself clear?"

My throat suddenly becomes very dry as I contemplate what she might have planned for Alice.

Helena _tisks _in annoyance. "Oh, don't look at me like that, Jane Porter. You know it's our job to make these people well, to see to it that they don't pose a threat to society. We're doing good work here. And, if you plan to get in the way of that, there will be consequences. Understand?"

Before I can answer, we hear shouting from out in the hall. We both look up toward the sound, which draws nearer to this office. Then, the door crashes open and Rourke and Gaston drag in a struggling girl. It's Aurora, one of our more troubled patients. She's had a few problems with security before, usually because she was provoked, which I'm sure is the case this time, as well. I want to step in and insist that the guards release their rough hold on her slim arms, but I see how the young girl is already glaring at Helena. Her violet eyes, half shielded by a curtain of her messy golden hair, are filled with more hatred than I would have ever thought possible for one human to possess against another. I turn to see Helena eyeing the girl indifferently.

"Jane. Go about your day. I need to have a word with this patient." Helena tells me.

"Ms. Hornsby..." I start to interject.

She gives me an icy look, silencing me. I quickly stand up and leave the room, giving Aurora an apologetic look as I go.


	4. Aurora

_**Aurora**_

I am forced to sit in the seat that Ms. Porter just left behind, forced by these two brutes to sit across from this vile woman. I loathe most everyone in this building, but Helena Hornsby is the most horrid, evil creature I've ever laid my eyes on. My hatred for her is unrivaled, and not without reason, unlike what she's tricked everyone else to believe. She refuses to admit that we have a history. That we met long before I was admitted to this sanitarium. Our relationship goes way back, down a long, winding, complicated trail of deceit and spite. But she's convinced everyone that it was all a lie, a false history in my deluded mind. That I'm just likening her to some childhood trauma, a "bogeyman".

I despise her. And she despises me, too. But she'll never admit it.

Helena watches me with those burning eyes, her head held high with regality. She briefly glances away from me to nod at Gaston and Rourke, signaling for them to leave. Her gaze is already settled on me before they've left the room. The door slams behind me, but I don't flinch. I stare back at her with all my sttength, willing all my anger and hatred to crush her like a stone. She raises one black brow and leans forward, folding her hands on top of her desk.

"Another outburst, my dear?" She smirks. "This won't look good on your record."

"I don't care." I snap. "They started it."

Helena sighs and leans back. "That's what you say every time, Aurora." She turns to the cabinet behind her, opens the top drawer, and fishes out my file. "According to you, they always start it."

I just glare at her. I refuse to give her the satisfaction of winning another argument against me with her lies. I am silent.

She opens the file and plucks up a fancy pen from her desk, lazily flipping to a page and then scribbling elegant, sloping letters onto it. I watch her, already anticipating what she's about to say. I'm used to the injustice by now. I'm numb to it. I lost hope long ago.

Helena sets her pen aside and snaps the file shut, peering up at me with those unsettling eyes. I show no fear and stare back at her evenly.

"I can't help you any further unless you start showing improvement." She says. "It's been over a year now, and you're no better than you were on your first day. I'm afraid that if you don't shape up, you may never leave this place. Do you understand me?"

"I've heard this all before." I reply flatly.

"Yes, but you've never taken it seriously until now." She puts my file back in the drawer. "You still think that your mummy and daddy are going to come rescue you from this horrible place. Hmm?" I can see in her eyes that she's mocking me. "You still don't understand. You're an embarrassment to your poor parents. Cooperating with us and getting better in this institution is your only hope of ever seeing them again."

"That's not true." I state stubbornly. I'm making an effort not to grind my teeth in my rage.

"Remember who it was who had you locked up, my dear. Stop living in denial." She says dismissively. She stands up, prompting me to do the same, and leads me out into the hall, where Rourke is waiting for me. "Mr. Rourke will be taking you to your room now. You're to remain in there, alone, until tomorrow. Hopefully then you'll be willing to see things our way."

I stare at my feet as Rourke grabs my arm and starts to pull me away. I keep up with him, no longer willing to fight. I won't let these people feel like they've won. I'll walk to my room without a fuss, not be dragged through these halls like an unruly dog.

I've tried for the last year to play Helena's game. To bide my time and be obedient, hoping that that would be my escape from this place. But there have been obstacles. Doctors and members of the security team goad me into arguments and provoke me to defend myself from them. I wind up in Helena's office and she threatens to keep me here forever and uses my parents to get to me. It's true, my parents were the ones who sent me away. And it's true that they never visit. My brother does, but they don't. And yes, they are quite wealthy. They could spring me out of here in an instant if they wanted to.

But they don't want to. They don't want me. I scare them. They're ashamed of me. Helena tells me all this. I've started to believe it. But my brother, Phoebus, gives me hope. He never misses visiting day. He assures me that I'm not crazy and that he'll get me out of here. Phoebus is the only person I have in this world. Getting to see him only once a month is killing me. Every goodbye is harder than the last, and his absence is becoming unbearable. This place only feels like a home when he's around. But, every other day of the month, I am very overwhelmingly alone.

_**Jane**_

After lunch, I wait in my office for Alice to come in for her session. I feel sick to my stomach as I think about what it is I must do. I must encourage Alice to stifle her imagination. It's her only chance at getting out of this place, and another chance might never come, knowing Helena. I also must not compromise my position at this institution. If Helena has a reason to fire me, she will. And who knows whose hands Alice could end up in if I'm gone?

There's a light knock on my door. I call for the visitor to come in. Alice enters, escorted by Belle. Despite my effort to put on a smile, Belle can sense that something is wrong. She's got a knack for that; she's a smart one. Belle pats Alice on the shoulder before leaving and shutting the door after her. Alice takes her usual seat in front of my desk. It is hard for me to meet her pure, round blue eyes. How can I, when I'm about to trample over her innocence?

"Merida helped me set up this make-shift cricket game in the courtyard. You should come play with us after my afternoon classes." Alice tells me excitedly.

It pains me to think that the offer may be rescinded when I begin to betray her trust. It hurts that that sweet little voice may not speak too openly with me after this.

"Right... Well... Let's get started, shall we?" I say, pulling up my notepad and a pen.

"I mean, it's not as impressive as the Queen's cricket game would be. But at least we won't have to play with flamingos and hedgehogs." Alice giggles.

"Flamingos and...?" I sigh. "Alice..."

"And at least if you win the game, the loser won't try to take off your head. Well, hopefully not..."

"Alice." I say, more firmly. She buttons up, looking confused by my tone. I try to keep my expression stern and not let my true emotions show. Alice looks slightly worried as she examines my expression. I keep my voice even as I continue. "It's time to buckle down. We have to get serious about getting you better. Otherwise your stay here might be longer than we anticipated."

"But... I like it here. The people here actually listen to me. You believe me."

"Well, that's going to stop." My voice sounds thick with sorrow, but the child confuses it with anger. "We can't go on encouraging these fantasies of yours. Then we'll never make progress. I can't keep enabling you, Alice."

Alice looks very hurt now. She's leaning back in her seat, trying to put as much space between us as possible. My heart aches.

"This whole time... You've been lying?" She whimpers. "You never believed me?"

"No." I state curtly. I take a deep breath. Tears are pricking my eyes, threatening to come up. I won't let them. "How could I? It's all just...silly nonsense! It's ridiculous, Alice. Just your imagination running wild. And I don't want to hear any more of it! Don't you see it's these...these..._delusions _that got you sent here in the first place? That they're the reason you're still here?"

"So... If I say that I made up everything... I leave?"

"Yes."

"But... Then I'd be lying! Wonderland is real, Jane! Everything I've said is true! You _must _believe me! And if I have to go back to my sister, everyone will just treat me like I'm crazy! If I go-" She pauses, as if something has dawned on her. "Do you...want me to go, Jane? Do you not want me here?" Her lip shakes. She feels like our bond has been a farce, that now I'm pushing her away like she means nothing. She feels abandoned.

I hesitate. This is going to be the hardest blow, for both of us.

"No, Alice. Honestly, I don't." I chew on the inside of my lip, biting back my despair as I watch her hang her head and begin to cry. I take a few deep breaths and say, "Let's continue. Tell me more about your day. And no more lies having to do with Wonderland."

Someday, she'll realize what I've done for her. And she'll thank me.


	5. Alice's Journal - Entry 3

I really need to get into the habit of writing regularly, I know.

A lot has been happening over the last couple days. Jane has been acting strangely. She's a lot meaner now. She just started acting different out of nowhere, with no explanation for it. I'm not sure what could have made her feel so harsh, but I won't be deterred by it. She tells me that I need to understand that Wonderland isn't real and admit that I was making it up all along. She now claims that she never believed my stories in the first place. But that can't be true. The kindness and understanding she showed me in my first two weeks here couldn't have been a farce. I'm not sure what's gotten to her, but I'm not giving in.

The first day that she snapped at me, I cried and went along with what she said. But that night, after a lot of thinking, I knew I couldn't give up so easily. I won't look like some foolish, unstable little girl. I've spent the last few days arguing relentlessly with her about what I know to be true. I don't care how bad it makes her look that she can't "cure" me. We both know the truth and she should have known better than to turn on me like that. Eventually she'll understand...right?

Also, I've been allowed to eat my meals with the other patients, without Jane or Belle's supervision. We've all been instructed not to talk about why we're here. Whenever I bring it up, the other kids practically recoil from the subject. They're afraid to disobey.

I suppose I should tell you about my new friends. Well, this first one I hardly consider a friend. He's positively the most obnoxious trouble-maker I've ever met. He's tried to convince me that his affliction is a highly contagious flesh-eating disease. What utter nonsense. His name is Peter, and he's my age. The only other thing I know of him is his reputation for pulling pranks and getting into trouble.

Peter's jokes have earned him a few smacks from Aladdin, who's the oldest of all of us. (He's 18.) I don't know what he could possibly be here for; He must be the nicest guy I've ever met. He kind of acts as a big brother to the rest of us, a mentor. He does his best to watch out for us. But I can tell he's given up on Peter at this point. I have heard a few stories about Aladdin occasionally helping Peter with his shenanigans. So sometimes, they're like partners in crime. But it seems that Aladdin's stopped participating in Peter's childish games.

Then there's Eric, who's also incredibly kind and friendly. I can't see anything wrong with him either. He seems very well-adjusted. Happy, even. Although, there have been a few odd moments. It's difficult to explain, but there are times where I think Eric's mind wanders to someplace else. I'm not judging him, by any means. If anyone knows what it's like to be submersed in a daydream, it's me. Eric is only one year younger than Aladdin, and the pair of them seem to get along the best. They actually seem like true friends.

Finally, there's Aurora. She's 16, one year older than me and Peter. Although she sits with the rest of us to eat, she doesn't seem to care for our company. It's not that she dislikes us, she's just..._disconnected._ She never attributes to conversation unless one of us directly addresses her, and a lot of the time she's just picking at her food or staring off into space. She's the only one of us who I can plainly tell needs help. The poor girl, though very beautiful- I've seen all the boys look her way more than once, but of course she pays them no mind- is obviously miserable. She always looks so exhausted and depressed. Looking at her is like seeing an animated cadaver sulking around. I've noticed that a few of the doctors and members of the security team mistreat her. I simply don't understand it. Despite her selective solitude, I like Aurora. Whenever she does speak, which is rare, she's perfectly nice. I hope she does get better soon.

So, yes, I have gotten to know some of the people here. But you already know that they aren't the patients I'm really curious about. Sitting around to meals with the other teenaged patients is all well and good, but I think it's time for a little adventure. I don't know how I'll do it yet, but I'm hoping to sneak upstairs to see the "dangerous" patients soon. I mean, how could the people running this place not expect me to go investigating what they've so purposefully hidden away? Now _that's _foolish. If they didn't want me to go upstairs, they simply shouldn't have told me it was forbidden.

I think my best chance is to go during free time. Or better yet, during the night. I'm not sure yet... I can't write my official plan out here. Someone could come along and read it whenever they want to. At this point, at least for the time being, I know I can't really trust these people. Jane has shown me that.

Whatever happens, I'll be sure to let you know about it.

Bye for now.


	6. Belle

_**Belle**_

I don't know why things escalated the way they did. I was never aware of any disdain Merida may have been harboring toward Jane. And I had no way of knowing just what the recent stress was doing to Jane. But one thing both Merida and I knew was that the situation with Alice was driving our friend mad.

The three of us had been together in the courtyard, watching over the patients during free time. The boys were playing catch while the girls sat together picking flowers. It was a truly peaceful scene. They had no way of knowing what was going on in our heads.

"She's not cooperating!" Jane sighed, rubbing her temples. She paced back and forth behind the bench that I sat on.

"Have you been givin' her the pills?" Merida asked while she stood nearby and watched the patients play.

"Of course I have!"

"But has she actually been taking them?" I asked with a smirk.

Jane groaned. "What, I'm I supposed to watch her every move? Babysit her and make sure she follows all the rules? The girl's just too damn stubborn!"

"Come on now, Jane!" Merida chastised. "She's only a child."

"She's fifteen years old!"

"Well, just because that's about the time you were forced to grow up doesn't mean you should do the same to her!" Merida snapped.

"Merida..." I said in warning.

Jane just glared at her.

Merida rolled her eyes. "Look. We all know Alice isn't crazy. We know she doesn't belong here. But there's a better way to handle this. Take the issue up with the right committees, and the girl will be out of here in no time. No need to crush the child's spirit."

"You know no one will go against Helena. And, even if that were to work, what's to keep Alice's sister from sending her back here? Or to somewhere worse..." Jane shook her head. "No. It's better if she understands what's really at stake here. Her future depends on her forgetting about Wonderland so she can be free."

"Jane, Alice is very...different. She doesn't see things the way we do. She's not...logical. She doesn't even realize where she is. She still thinks this is some rehabilitation center." I explained in my most soothing tone.

Merida sighed. "Yeah. If ya' tell her that her big sister tossed her in the looney bin, it'll crush the kid."

"But it may be the only way to show her what she's risking... It's better for her record to say she got through her trial period and was acquitted than that she was deemed unstable and kept here..." Jane reasoned aloud, biting her lip.

I shook my head. "No, Jane."

"But if I could just get her to work with me-"

"Find a way to make that happen without upsetting her!" Merida interrupted forcefully. "I don't care what kind of dance Helena has ya' doin'. Find a way to win while still sparing the girl's feelings."

"It's just not possible, Merida!" Jane crossed her arms with a huff. "She has to see things for what they truly are if I'm going to get through to her!"

I hung my head in deep thought while they continued to bicker. Jane had a point. Her idea made sense. Maybe Alice really did need a wake-up call. Still, I didn't want to see the girl hurt... I knew Jane didn't want that either- none of us did- but her options were admittedly limited.

"Shh, shh! She's coming!" Merida suddenly hissed.

I looked up to see Alice skipping toward us, cradling a crown of daisies in her dainty hands. The three of us put on our best smiles to welcome her as she approached us.

"Hello!" She cheerfully greeted us.

Jane looked slightly surprised to see Alice so happy. They'd been having rough sessions the past few days, so I assumed that Jane didn't expect Alice to be glad to see her.

Alice held the daisy chain up to Merida. "I made this for you. It's not a proper one- I still need practice."

Merida laughed. "Aye, lassie, that's sweet. But those poor flowers won't stand a chance in my hair. They'll be lost for sure!"

It was true. Merida had the wildest, most unruly mass of curly, fiery-red hair. Despite Helena's nagging, Merida refused to try to tame her hair by pinning it up. I didn't blame her; there was simply too much hair to work with.

Merida nodded in our direction. "You ought to give it to Belle or Jane."

Alice giggled and turned to us now. I smiled at her as she took a moment to think it over. Then, she walked up to me, holding out the crown of flowers. I ducked my head to allow her to crown me. We both laughed and I thanked her. But then I spotted a peculiarly unhappy look on Merida's face, directed at Jane behind me. I sensed Jane bristling at the sight of Alice choosing me over her. The feeling of Jane's eyes on my back made my skin prickle unpleasantly. Honestly, what had gotten into Jane? I've never witnessed her acting so unprofessionally.

"Alice. Have you been taking your medication like I've told you to?" Jane asked with a sudden harshness that caught us all by surprise.

Alice shrank a little. "Well...no. I thought I might not need them any more."

"That's not for you to decide, is it?" Jane sighed.

"But I really feel better when I don't take the pills, Jane." Alice insisted. "They make me feel so sleepy. And sad, too. Don't you find that odd?"

"Everyone reacts to the medication differently, Alice. It doesn't matter as long as they're making you better." Jane admonished.

"But they're _not _making me better!" Alice exclaimed, throwing up her hands in frustration. "I don't need them! Don't you see? I'm not sick!"

"Aye, lass, we hear ya'." Merida placed a gentle hand on Alice's shoulder. "Calm down..."

"If you weren't sick, you wouldn't be here!" Jane cried in response, ignoring Merida's involvement.

"Jane!" Merida barked.

"Jane, don't-" I start quietly.

"From what I can tell, no one here is actually sick!" Alice retorted angrily. "All I see are a bunch of perfectly healthy people that you're keeping locked up here for- for- Well, I don't even know why!"

"Oh, is that what you think?" Jane snapped. "That this is all some conspiracy? That I'm some villain working against you, keeping you trapped here? That you're all just victims? Is that right?"

"That's enough!" Merida ordered.

But Jane carried on, as if Merida hadn't spoken. "Did you ever stop to think that the illnesses we treat here can't be detected from the outside? Hmm? That the sickness lies deep in your head?"

Alice was losing her courage now. "Well, that's why Margaret sent me here for therapy."

"It goes deeper than that Alice! What's going on in your little mind goes far deeper than a few sessions of therapy! Why do you think most of your belongings were moved here?" Jane spat back.

Alice took a moment to process Jane's words, then stepped back, wrenching herself out of Merida's grip. She looked at each of us with am accusatory glare. It was obvious she was wounded.

"This... This isn't a place where people get better. Is it?" She asked rhetorically.

Jane stared back at her as if in a daze. Merida hung her head regretfully. I met Alice's gaze with comforting eyes.

"It can be, Alice." I told her. "But, truthfully, for most..." I am temporarily lost for words that might soothe her. "Well, it's a sanctuary."

Alice shook her head. "No... A sanctuary is supposed to be a safe place." She glared at us all then. It was obvious that we'd lost her trust. "I don't feel safe here." She turned and ran away, sprinting back toward the building.

We each called after her, but our cries fell on deaf ears. The girl vanished inside. Jane started to run after her, but Merida grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Now do ya' see what you've done?" Merida demanded, her fiery temper taking over.

"I- I'm sorry, I... I don't know what came over me!" Jane cried.

"You'd better hope that you _do _get that girl out of here! Because it's clear to me that staying in this place with _you _may very well drive her off the deep end!" Merida emphasized her point by sticking an accusatory finger in Jane's direction. "Whatever comes to her in this wretched place is on _your _head!"

"I'm only doing what's best for her!" Jane shouted back. She looked between Merida and myself. I remained silent. Jane scoffed. "Can't either of you see that? Why am I the only one actually trying to help her?"

"Well, if ya' call that _helping_-"

"Oh, Merida, _stop it! _Enough!" Jane took off, jogging away toward the building.

Merida angrily muttered to herself and stormed away in the opposite direction. I was left alone. I sat there for awhile, letting everything that had just happened roll over me like a wave. It was a lot to take in all of a sudden. I sighed to myself. I worried for my two friends, and what would become of them. But mostly, I feared for Alice. My student, the dear child who I'd come to care for deeply, the girl who only knew of joy before coming here. I'm afraid that we've ruined her now.

I stood up, walking resolutely toward the building. I let myself in through the kitchen, nodding at Tiana, the chef, on my way through. I navigated through the corridors of the first floor until I reached the door to Alice's room. I hesitated for a moment, wondering if I should just give her space. Then, I decided that the last thing the girl needed was to be alone. She needed to know someone was on her side. Allowing her to feel isolated wouldn't help her in her recovery. So, I knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Alice's tiny, broken voice called from within.

I ignored this and opened the heavy metal door a little, slipping inside and then shutting the door behind me. She was laying curled up on her tiny bed, facing the wall and ignoring my presence. I took a few steps into the room and waited for her to acknowledge me or invite me to sit by her. She did neither. I suppressed a sigh and walked over to the bed. I hesitated again, not sure how many boundaries to cross. Then, for her own good, I threw caution to the wind. I sat on the edge of the bed, right next to her. Then, I reached over with one hand and started to stroke her silky blond hair. She stiffened a little at my touch, but remained quiet, crying to herself. Eventually, she relaxed.

"I'm never getting out of here... No one will listen to me!" Alice said hopelessly.

"You shouldn't think like that." I whispered to her. "You mustn't. You understand?"

"You all think that I'm a loon." She sobbed into her pillow. "My own sister threw me away because she couldn't handle me. What makes you think you can help?"

I was silent for awhile, allowing her to cry. I became lost in thought, my mind wandering to less pleasant memories while I continued petting her hair. I decided to share something with Alice that I had only willingly shared with a couple of other people. Something that I believed might help her.

"I'm going to tell you a secret, Alice. Something that only the people closest to me know about. Do you promise not to tell anyone?" I asked quietly.

"I promise." She whimpered.

I nodded. "Good... It's the story of how I came to work here. My papa is a brilliant inventor. But with his genius came a few...quirks. He's a little odd. Eventually, his strange behaviors caused the others in our village to become concerned. I was away at the time, and could not stop them from locking him up at the local asylum."

"They threw your father away?" She whispered.

"Yes. But I came back home to save him. It took a lot of work, but I got him out of there. And we came here from France. Here, papa could continue his work in peace. And I began my career as a teacher. When a position opened up here, I was intrigued. I vowed to never allow the injustice against my papa to happen to anyone else. I promised myself to not let anyone else be mistreated in a place where they should be finding help. And I also decided to do everything in my power to free anyone who I knew didn't belong here." I moved my hand from her hair and gently gripped her chin, turning her head so she could face me. "That's you, Alice. You are like my papa. You're not crazy. You're smart. And others feel threatened by this."

"Really?"

"Yes." I put my feet up on the bed and laid down beside her. "You know that Jane and I are both doing what we can to get you out of here. Jane is just...worried for you. That's why she's not acting like herself now. She doesn't want you to be trapped here. None of us do. Understand?"

Alice nodded.

I continued, "That is why you must trust us and do everything we tell you. It's how we can protect you. Follow all of our instructions carefully, and we will get you out of here."

"Does that mean I have to take those pills?"

"I'm afraid so, my dear. You cannot give Helena any reason to believe you're resisting treatment. If you do, she'll keep you here."

"It's all very upsetting..."

I sat up, and she followed suit. I pulled her into a tight hug.

"It is always darkest just before the dawn, Alice. Remember this. And be patient." I told her.


	7. Peter

_**Peter**_

She's a very curious girl, in every sense of the word. She's unlike any other girl I can recall meeting before. Aurora's nice and mysterious and all, but she made it clear early on that she's not interested in conversation or any of the hijinks me and the guys get into. Alice, however, is more boisterous and adventurous. She has questions about everything; there isn't a topic that doesn't intrigue her, as far as I can tell. She doesn't seem deranged at all. Just exuberant.

I can't say she's taken as much notice of me as I have of her. I think I rub her the wrong way. I can't help it! I'm used to behaving any way I want and getting away with it. There have only been a few times when I couldn't avoid the scorn of the doctors or a painful visit to Hornsby's office. Usually the guys and Aurora will put up with whatever I have to say or whatever pranks I have in mind. Alice, however, seems vexed by my mere presence.

So, of course, I go to great lengths to bother her when I can.

She hasn't been herself lately. Something's happened to make her complacent and downcast. Because of this, I initially thought it would be for the best to treat her gently. But I also knew that it would be a considerable effort on my part because, as I said earlier, I just can't help being a pest.

I was sitting at lunch with the usual group when I spotted her grabbing her own lunch. She hadn't been eating with us recently, feeling antisocial in her melancholic state. She ate with the tutor, Belle, for a few days. But Belle's in a meeting with Ms. Porter now, so Alice went to sit by herself. She looked so tired and sad, I couldn't help feeling pity for her. I bet if I had made that clear, she would have resented me for it.

I excused myself from my friends and went to sit next to her. At first, she ignored my presence. Either that, or she didn't care at all that I was there. She seemed unmotivated to greet me with the usual quip or witty insult. I waited politely for a moment for her to speak or at least look at me. She made no move to do either, so I leaned in closer to her and stared intensely at the side of her face. This trick has always helped me get attention when I want it. I felt a small victory when she rolled her eyes in irritation, but she still wouldn't turn to me. She held out for another moment, but soon found she couldn't ignore me any more. She sighed and turned to me with an expression full of annoyance.

"What is it you want?" She demanded.

"I'm just wondering why you're sitting all by yourself." I replied with as much innocence as I could muster.

"Obviously it's because I want to be alone." She responded with a heated glare.

"It's not good to isolate yourself in this place." I said sincerely after a moment. "If you insist on facing your demons alone, no one else will know when you need saving."

"Oh, so you want to help me?" She asked with a bitter edge in her tone.

I have to admit, this was not the direction I was expecting this conversation to take. I still don't know why I was so honest with her right then, or why I was making the effort to help her. I hadn't cared that much about anyone before. I usually left other patients to their own devices, gave them their privacy so they could handle their troubles in their own way. And they'd always granted me the same courtesy. I've always kept up appearances, let everyone think that I'm a simple boy who means no harm aside from the occasional practical joke. But, for some reason, I don't want Alice to think I'm an idiot. And I do want her to see me as an asset rather than a burden. I want her to know I can be helpful...

Perhaps I don't want her to feel alone, as I have.

But I also can't allow my carefully constructed mask to slip.

I leaned back in my chair and placed one foot up on the table. "I think you'll find me very useful... _If _you decide to trust me."

Alice scoffed. "Unless you can-" She cut herself off and shook her head. "No, that's silly..."

I was immediately intrigued. She didn't want to give it away, but she had a mischievous idea brewing in her blond head.

"I think you underestimate me. I can do many things, if I put my mind to it." I told her in a hush, not wanting one of the security guards to overhear.

Alice looked at me doubtfully for a moment, then glanced around to make sure no one was nearby. She leaned closer to me and hesitantly began to whisper, "Well... I've been wondering about the, um... The patients..._upstairs._"

My eyebrows popped up as I nodded in understanding. "Ah... The _real _crazies. The dangerous patients."

She nodded. "Yes. I... I would like to see them. Maybe even talk to them, if it's possible."

"Why would you possibly want to do that?"

She shrugged. "Curiosity."

I frowned at her for a moment, studying her expression for any hint of dishonesty or mania. There was none. She gazed back at me with the virtue of a child.

Alice still hasn't ceased to surprise me.

"If you can take me to see them, then I suppose I can trust you with anything. Hm?" She crossed her arms now, seeming pleased with herself. "That's the deal. Take it or leave it."

"If we get caught..."

"The punishment will be terrible, I assume."

"You're asking me to risk a lot here." Despite my infamy among the patients, I've always been able to keep a low profile around the staff. One mistake here and everything could be ruined...

I wasn't just going to risk my neck for nothing. Alice was going to have to give me something in return.

I leaned forward again to ensure that only she could hear me. "I heard that you finally found out what this place really is."

Her face fell immediately and she tried to withdraw from me. I instinctively reached out and gently grabbed her hand. She stared down at our entwined hands while I continued.

"The doctors told us that now that you know the truth, we can speak freely about why we're all here. That it might help you cope, knowing there are folks with similar...conditions that you can talk to."

"I do not have a _condition._" She hissed.

"We all know how it feels, you know. We've all felt the same way a hundred times over."

"Felt _what? _"

"Being abandoned in this place. We've all been thrown away by the people who were supposed to love us."

"I haven't been thrown away!" She snapped, pulling her hand out of mine. "My sister will realize her mistake and she will come for me. You'll see. Come visiting day, she'll see how normal I am compared to you lot and she'll take me away from this hell hole!"

Seeing the looks she was getting from the others, Alice settled down and sank back in her seat, seething. I watched her for a moment, stunned. And, a little sad for her. It was early on enough in her time here that she still lived with the delusion that she would soon be rescued. I kind of admire that fiery hope in her. I myself haven't felt that way in a long time. I've been in this place for years; since I was just a child. And I have no memory of my life prior to coming here. This asylum is all I have ever known of life. I've seen nothing of the world past what can be surveyed from the fence. I've never had a real family... Not one that I could remember. But whoever I may have belonged to before dumped me in this place and never came back. I suppose once I'm eighteen they'll just release me, as long as I don't prove to be dangerous. But what am I supposed to do then?

In the meantime, I suppose I can keep an eye out for another lost soul.

"You and I both have to trust each other if this plan is going to work." I whispered to her.

Alice turned to me warily.

"Why don't we start by telling each other why we're here?" I added. "You go first."

Alice bit her lip for a moment, seeming to be fighting a battle in her own head. It was if having to admit the words aloud was so repulsive it physically pained her. Eventually she rolled her eyes and said, "They believe that I'm suffering from delusions of grandeur. That I live in some fairytale land and it could turn me into a dangerous schizophrenic." She hung her head in shame.

I stared at her for a moment in wonder. "Huh."

She looked up at me. "What?"

"It seems you and I really are kindred spirits." I told her. "Apparently, I'm sick with the same thing."

_**? ? ?**_

Mortals are the most peculiar beings I think I've ever encountered. And I have created many monsters in my time, which has far surpassed the time of man. I have given life to creatures beyond the human imagination. And yet the behaviors of these simple beings never ceases to intrigue me. There are times when their actions are quite aggravating, though. Like the actions of Jane Porter on this night. Like sitting up in her office in her home and scribbling away on parchment. I am naturally curious about anything a human chooses to do in the dark, when they think they're alone.

She's writing in earnest and I can't help but hover behind her and peek over her shoulder at her tidy scrawling. In my head I say the words as she's writing them:

_Daddy- _

_I cannot possibly keep up this charade with Alice. If we don't act now, I fear what may become of the poor girl. I think it's time to put the issues with Ms. Hornsby to rest once and for all. This simply cannot go on. Please say you'll help. It would be terribly difficult to get this done without you. _

_If I don't hear from you by the end of the day tomorrow, I'll assume I'm on my own. And I won't blame you for your reticence._

_With love,_

_Jane._

Ah... So this is what it's come to. I admire the woman's pluck, but I must say these efforts are misguided. I cannot stop her directly, but "Helena" will surely be interested in this conspiracy.

I wait patiently and follow Ms. Porter like a spectre to the post depot. There are no other coaches out at this time of night, but she had one on call beforehand. It is easy enough to track her through the foggy streets. She turns the carefully sealed envelope over to an official and heads home in the same coach, but I remain and follow the man to the mailing room. He tiredly sets the letter in an outgoing post box and leaves, blowing out every candle and locking the place up. He was obviously only here this late because he was waiting for Ms. Porter.

I can't help the thrill that surges through me as I pluck up the pristine envelope with the intricate seal and look it over. I take such pride in my work, you should know. Underneath the neatly written address, I trace one long fingernail over the blank paper and words begin to flow onto the envelope as if ink were running from my fingertip. With my message in place, I evaporate from the depot with the letter in tow.

I materialize in Helena's office at the asylum and set the letter on her desk. It appears harmless enough, and I trust that she will be the only one who sees it. Of course, I'll check in to make sure later on. But for now, I can return home.

It is hours later that the sun rises again and I can watch Helena enter her office. She's having a conversation with a few of her brutish security guards, who follow her in. She walks behind her desk as they continue to talk, seeming adamant to start the day's business. She spots the envelope on her desk and immediately picks it up, reading the address with furrowed brows. It seems now that the guards' words are falling on deaf ears as Helena runs one perfect black fingernail over the message I left:

_You are running out of time. Handle this._

Helena lifts her letter opener from the desk and slices the envelope open, responding to a question from one guard that she only half-listened to as she opened the letter and quickly read it. After a moment, she folded the letter and put it back in the envelope, then turned to lock it in one of her desk drawers. She finished her talk with the guards with a polite but curt flourish and they left her to sit alone in her office. She sat behind the desk and leaned forward, folding her hands under her chin in deep thought.

I do not doubt that she will bring Jane's mischief to a hasty end. If there is a person to trust to do whatever it takes to achieve our ultimate goal, it's Helena. No matter how gruesome the task, she always pulls through.

I almost pity Ms. Porter for starting this fight. How could she possibly know what she was getting into?

Nonetheless, nothing and no one can stand in our way. I'm afraid Ms. Porter will have to go. However Helena manages it is none of my business, but at this point she can guess how I'd prefer it be done. If it were up to me, the woman would be killed, quick and easy. But Helena is of a much more malicious sort than myself.

Poor little Jane.


	8. Peter II

_**Peter**_

I waited outside Alice's room in the dead of night, occasionally glancing around to make sure no security guard came around. Eventually, she slipped into the hall, silently shutting the door after her. I motioned for her to follow me and we crept down the hall and around the corner. We used the shadows for cover as we navigated our way along the halls. I'd specifically planned to do this on this night because I know the staff cycles by now and this late at night there are hardly any guards on duty. And even those lurking around were assigned to specific spots.

"You find a place to hide, and stay very quiet. I'll distract the guard and get him away from the door. You get inside the third floor, and I'll shake the guard and meet you there." I whispered to her as we headed toward the stairs.

"Are you sure this will work?" She asked doubtfully.

"It won't."

We were both startled by the unfamiliar voice and turned to see who'd snuck up on us. Alice gasped quietly and stumbled back while I stared in shock at the hunchback who was peering shyly up at us, his grotesque form illuminated by the moonlight leaking in through the window nearby.

"Who are you?" I demanded quietly.

"I'm Quasimodo... I live here." He replied, twiddling his fingers.

"Are you a patient?" Alice asked him, intrigued.

"I've never seen you before." I said in suspicion, narrowing my eyes at him.

Quasimodo shuffled nervously as though he regretted speaking to us. "I only come out at night... My Master doesn't allow me out until everyone else has gone to bed."

"Master?" Alice queried.

"Dr. Frollo. He raised me here. I stay in the guest house."

"This place has a guest house?" I asked now. Honestly, this guy's story was just getting more unbelievable.

Quasimodo nodded. "In the woods out back. Past the fence."

"Curiouser and curiouser..." Alice muttered, taking a step toward Quasimodo.

He flinched backward as if he were expecting her to hit him. He quickly said, "I only stopped you just now because your plan is a terrible idea. You'll both be caught and severely punished if you try to go through with it."

"What do you care?" I asked in irritation.

The hunchback looked taken aback by my mistrust. "I- I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Well, that's quite kind of you, Quasimodo." Alice told him gently. "You're a very good friend."

Quasimodo gazed up at her in surprise, obviously touched by her words. "We're...friends?"

Alice smiled genuinely and nodded.

"I've...never had a friend before." Quasimodo looked down at his feet and blushed.

Alice obviously felt pity for him and pulled him into a hug. I was stunned by the whole strange moment. Then, an idea came to me. I couldn't help the grin that spread over my face. I walked over and said, "You know what friends do for each other, Quasimodo?"

Alice pulled away from the hug to glare at me while Quasimodo seemed interested.

"What?" He asked.

"They help each other, like you helped us just now. Feel like helping is again?"

"I- I guess so..."

"Good. Because we're just _dying _to go meet the patients on the third floor."

"Peter." Alice said to me in warning.

"What? He's in good with the staff, so he can get us in somehow. They trust him." I said.

"We can't ask him to-"

"Yes, I can get you in." Quasimodo cut in.

Alice turned to him in surprise. "Really?"

He nodded. "If you both insist on going in, I'd rather assist you than let you go on your own. Find a place to hide. I'll lead the guard away."

Alice nodded in appreciation. "Thank you, Quasimodo."

Alice and I slipped away into the shadows while Quasimodo headed up the stairs. We waited for a moment until the silence was broken by a conversation between Quasimodo and the guard, who sounded like Flynn.

"What are you doing up here, Quasimodo? You know Frollo wouldn't like it."

"I-I'm sorry, I just- I thought I saw one of the patients roaming the halls. It looked like Aurora."

"Oh, really?" Flynn sighed. "She's always getting into trouble..."

"You're the first guard I could find."

"I'm glad you found me, Quasi. Any of the other guards might not be so nice to Aurora. Let's go find her, hmm?"

I heard their footsteps approach and then disappear down a hall to our left. They were heading toward the wing of rooms opposite ours, so Flynn wouldn't stumble on our empty beds and go looking for us, as well. Once I was sure it was safe, I lead Alice up the stairs and we slipped in through the door to the third floor.

The corridor was long and thin, offering little space. We walked single-file down the endlessly stretching hall of white walls smudged by dirty fingerprints. There weren't many doors, and each handle we tried was locked. Peering into the darkened rooms by the small windows in the doors, we could see each patient clearly enough.

These people were certainly worse off than either of us. They were all unconscious, obviously not by choice; I wondered what kind of sleeping pills these people had to be on. I know that it would be impossible to sleep so heavily in this place unless the doctors drugged you. And not one of these patients looked healthy or properly cared for. It seemed that the less merciful doctors were in charge of this wing. Most of these patients wore straight jackets or were strapped to their beds as they slept, probably to keep them from scratching in their sleep.

"We can't learn anything about them if they're sleeping." Alice sighed after a few moments of simply studying the face of each patient through the little windows. "What are we to do?"

I thought it over for a minute, then grinned and started to lead her back to the door. "If we want to learn about our fellow patients, we have to look at their files. And there's only one place to get those."

We slipped out the door and down the stairs, once more taking refuge in the dark. Alice stared up at me in disbelief and hissed, "You don't mean we have to break into Ms. Hornsby's office?"

"Well, I guess we don't _have _to...if you've lost your nerve." I made sure my expression obviously stated the challenge I was offering her.

Alice's lips set in a firm line and she faced me evenly. "No, I haven't. I'm the one who wanted to know about them, right? And now, seeing how Helena forces them to live..." Alice shook her head. "We must find out their stories. Maybe we can tell them to the world some day and expose this horrible place."

I nodded in response, finding her motivation admirable. Then, a noise from the end of the hall alerted us and we ducked around a corner.

"We've looked all over the place, Quasi." Flynn was saying as they approached, obviously irritated. "And Aurora's in bed."

"I'm just sure I saw someone." Quasimodo insisted.

"Well, I have to return to my post now. If you see anything else, come get me. But I'm telling you, no one's out of bed besides the other security guards."

I listened as Flynn disappeared up the stairs. Quasimodo seemed ready to follow him until I peeked around the corner and waved at him. Quasimodo shuffled over to us.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" He asked us.

"Not quite..." Alice admitted.

"I'm afraid we have an even bigger favor to ask you, Quasi." I told him.

"What is it?" He asked warily.

"Tomorrow night, while everyone's asleep, we're going to break into Hornsby's office."


	9. Rapunzel

_**Rapunzel**_

There are no windows in this room. Only stone walls. And there is only one door, hidden in one of the walls, but I do not know which one. Mother always makes me close my eyes and cover my ears whenever someone comes in or goes out through the secret door. If I try to peek, she punishes me, either by swatting me or not feeding me or taking away my art supplies. She says it's for my own good.

I only see two people in this place: Mother and Belle, my tutor. They both come every day. Mother comes to me three times; one visit with each meal, and makes sure I take my medicine. Belle only comes once, during my lunch, and mother always stays to supervise my lessons. I don't think she likes Belle very much. Mother has never liked it when I have visitors aside from her. I don't know if it's because she's overprotective, or jealous of someone else holding my attention. But since she has been right in the past about how cruel people can be- though I don't remember exactly how, I do know that a past trauma is the reason for mother keeping me here- I have trusted her judgement without question. Apparently, my medicine makes it easier for me to listen to her and trust her. I like how strong our relationship has become as a result. Mother and I need each other.

However, I do like Belle a lot. I think I'll be very sad when she's no longer my tutor. (I'm turning 18 soon and will no longer require schooling, according to mother.) Belle is very kind, and smart. Smarter than I could ever hope to be. And she doesn't talk down to me, like other adults have, like mother still does. Belle is the closest thing to a friend that I've ever had. I wish I could see her for more than an hour each day, and that mother wouldn't lurk and watch like she does. But mother doesn't trust Belle for some reason, and mother is an excellent judge of character, so I don't try to argue with her about it.

I do sometimes wonder why mother is so worried about me interacting with other people. I haven't been outside since I came to this place, almost a year ago. This room is all I've known for that long. I haven't seen anything else of this hospital other than what I glimpsed on my first day as mother lead me to this room. Sometimes it feels like a prison cell, other days a creative haven. I like it most when Belle's here, but I also crave solitude. At times when my mother is here with me, I feel...aggravated, somehow. I like to be alone so that I can read, and paint. Those are the only two of my many past hobbies that I've been allowed to keep up, because they're silent. Sometimes I get to sew or knit, when mother can bring me supplies. And every once in awhile,we play chess. But cooking, baking, playing instruments and singing have been forbidden to me since coming here. Mother gets especially upset when I sing, even when I hum. I miss music.

Mother tells me that she doesn't like me being around people because they're all bad, and they want to hurt me. She says it's happened before, but I don't remember because of my medicine, and that she brought me here to keep me safe. I do feel safe, I admit. But I also feel achingly lonely and sick most of the time, and also quite tired. Sometimes I resent mother for bringing me here and locking me up, but I know that's not fair to her.

Every day, after each meal, I have to take my medicine, and it puts me to sleep. I don't like this because every time I wake up after, I feel much weaker than before. Mother says it's a side-effect of the medicine and makes me drink plenty of water to keep my strength up. But I don't understand. Isn't medicine meant to make you feel better?

_**Merida**_

Belle's in quite a mood today. She's just come back from tutoring Rapunzel, and every day she comes back from seein' the girl, her mood gets just a wee bit worse. I'm usually the one who has to guard the hidden door to Rapunzel's room- either me or Flynn- and I have to admit that it's a depressin' job. But I haven't seen Rapunzel since her first day here, when she was a happy and cheerful girl, all sunshine and rainbows with an infectious smile. Now all I know of her is what Belle tells me of her deterioration, and it's enough to make me stark ravin' mad! But since I don't see it for myself, it's easy for me to remember her as the sweet girl she once was.

"It just isn't fair, Merida!" Belle sighs in frustration as she paces in front of me. I smirk to myself; whenever Belle gets especially nervous, she takes on some of Jane's mannerisms. But never when Jane's actually around to see it. Belle continues, "I understand Gothel being protective of her daughter after... After what happened. But this is no way to help Rapunzel! She's wasting away up there, and what can be done about it? Nothing! Until she turns 18... But then what? The girl's become so complacent that I can't imagine her ever being able to make a decision on her own. Gothel is just drugging that girl so that she can control her completely! And that's not all that's going on, Merida! I know that the abuse doesn't stop there. Rapunzel is being ruined by her own mother, and under my watch!" Belle groans and sinks into the seat next to mine, hiding her face in her hands. "What am I to do, Merida?"

"I could go to my dad, get Scotland Yard on it." I offer. After my family came here from Scotland, my pa decided to get involved and worked his way to become the Chief of Police. I worked there myself for awhile, before being assigned here because dad was worried the work environment of the police station was too "rough".

"No, no..." Belle shakes her head and sits up. "We can't involve the police. It's against Helena's policy."

I scrunch up my face in confusion. "Whatcha mean by that?"

"Doctor/patient confidentiality. Gothel is Rapunzel's doctor, and whatever happens between them must remain private, and- by extension- we other doctors cannot interfere with it." Belle explains in obvious displeasure.

I scoff. "And who allowed Gothel to take her own child as a patient? That's hardly professional." With a personal interest like that, of course Gothel is inclined to make questionable treatment decisions.

"Gothel specifically requested it, and Helena allowed it out of the goodness of her heart." Belle replies flatly. Then, she frowns at me. "You don't know what happened to Rapunzel do you? Why she's here?"

I shake my head. "No, and I don't wanna know."

Belle nods and stands up again, pacin' before me once more. I hear a commotion across the courtyard and turn to see Alice and her friends playin'. Gaston seems bothered by the noise and moves to stop them, but then spots me wavin' him off. Let the kids be kids, for Christ's sake! He rolls his eyes and storms off, but only after givin' Belle a measured look. She doesn't notice him. Her eyes are focused on one of the frosty windows of the asylum: the window to Jane's office.

Jane and I have made up since our argument, but still haven't talked much since then. I try not to think about her like Belle does, but worry still gnaws at me from time to time. Jane only seems to become more anxious and uptight as the days go by and she continues to fail to make progress with Alice. Then again, everyone here seems a bit worked up lately. I myself admit to being a bit tense; I know that I should have handled myself better when Jane and I had our argument. We both only want what's best for Alice, but how can we ensure that the girl prospers unless we work together?

There's a strangeness in the air in this place. Everyone's been acting uncharacteristically ill at ease. I wonder if there's something in the water?

"She's not doing well, you know." Belle says quietly, still staring at the window. "Jane."

"I know."

"I fear for her, even moreso than I fear for Alice." Belle admits. "The situation is making her...antsy. But there's something else. I think..." Belle glances around to be sure no one is listening in. Then she sits next to me and whispers in my ear, "I think Helena has it out for her."

I give her a skeptical look despite myself. Helena may be a piece of work, but conspiratorial dictator? I can't say I buy it. But Belle is determined to prove me wrong.

"I haven't been able to speak to Jane recently, but the other doctors have been on her case quite a bit, usually on Helena's behalf. And a few members of security have been...well...particularly _brazen._"

I nod in understanding. Clayton's always been interested in Jane, and Gaston is a brute who views pretty women as playthings. Rourke is a misogynystic pig himself, but he and Helga almost seemed joined at the hip, and she's a no-nonsense kind of woman, so maybe that's changed. However, Clayton and Gaston together are enough to intimidate any woman.

"I just think that someone has it out for her. They're purposefully making it harder for her to treat Alice properly, she's finding threatening notes and other messages in her office, and she's finding herself avoiding interaction with other staff members at all cost. She doesn't even trust _me _completely any more..." Belle sighs hopelessly and gives me a sad look. "I just feel that something very bad is going to happen to our friend."

I shake my head and pat her hand, giving her the softest expression I can manage. It's the best I can do when it comes to physically comforting people; I've never really been the cuddly type. "Listen now, my girl. As troubling as all that seems, have ya' witnessed these things yerself? Or has Jane only told ya' of 'em?"

Belle rears back from me a bit. "Well... I am relaying to you what she's told me, yes. I haven't really...seen anything."

"Right, well... Perhaps the stress of workin' in a place like this is startin' to get her, hm? Perhaps she's just... What's the word? Projectin'?"

"You think Jane is imagining all this? That she's blaming others for her own faults?"

"I think Jane's in dire need of a break from trying to save Alice while the girl only fights her at every turn. That's what I think."


	10. Peter III

_**Peter**_

Quasi and I waited outside Alice's door a few hours after lights out, both tense and excited at once with the prospect of our mission and what it might entail. Alice slipped out of her door to join us and the three of us crept over to Hornsby's office, carefully avoiding the few security guards along the way. Alice and I had both used our pillows and clothes to create dummies under the blankets on our beds, so that if anyone peeked into our rooms they'd think we were innocently sleeping. As long as we weren't seen out and about, we were safe.

We got to the office door and Alice and Quasi both kept an eye out while I picked the lock as quietly as I could. Eventually the door popped open under my touch, and Alice and I left Quasi to stand guard while we hurried into the office and shut the door after ourselves. Alice stood by while I searched for the lantern and lit it with a match that I'd swiped from Tiana in the kitchen. (Tiana knows when I steal tiny things like that but she lets me get away with it. Maybe she has a soft spot for me?) The office was immediately lighted with a faint yellow glow, throwing long black shadows around the room. Alice twitched as the coat rack next to her jumped into her vision, looking deceptively like a person prowling in the corner. I smirked in spite of my own uneasiness and the two of us set to work searching the place. I had to pick a few more locks in the drawers of the desk and cabinets, which gave us access to all the confidential files. Alice curiously flipped through a few folders from the desk while I scoured the cabinets for files on the patients being kept upstairs.

I heard a shuffling behind me and turned to see Alice pulling her diary out of her robe. I raised my eyebrows and asked, "What's that for?"

"I want to document what's in here. Since we can't very well take it with us." She explained.

"Why would you want to document this stuff?"

Alice's face fell a little before she turned away from me. "So that I can remember it..."

I didn't speak for a moment, suddenly feeling sad for her. That was another thing that the drugs did to you over time, and Alice had recently been prescribed a more concentrated dose.

I shook my head. "I don't think it's a good idea to take notes. What if someone reads your diary?"

Alice turned to me with a very serious expression. "No one's going to be reading it. I've found a place in my room to hide it from prying eyes."

I was doubtful of this, and very tempted to make her put the diary away. But I also knew that there were few things to keep a person calm in this place, and for Alice, it was her writing. I nodded in assent and turned back to the drawer I was currently rifling through. Then, I pulled out the bundle of files we were looking for. "A-ha! Here we go..." I walked over to join Alice at the desk and placed the files in front of her. "The dangerous patients' secrets revealed."

Alice bit her lip as she looked them over, and I worried that now she was hesitating. Then, she asked, "Which one should we open first?"

I smirked and lifted up the first file. I squinted at the name on the label. "How about...Cinderella?"

Alice bounced a little where she stood while I laid the file back on the desk and flipped it open. The first thing we saw was a photograph, presumably taken on Cinderella's first day in this place. She was a young woman, and remarkably pretty. I immediately recognized her from upstairs; She was in one of the rooms at the very end of the hall, which I figured meant that she was one of the most unstable patients. I wasn't sure how long she'd been here, but the girl I saw last night looked like a ghostly shell compared to the girl in this photo.

As Alice and I scanned the papers in the file, she rapidly scribbled down the tidbits that jumped out at her. Every once in awhile, Alice would quietly gasp or _tsk _at the material.

"This poor girl..." Alice shook her head in a mix of pity and anger. "Do you think they're all like this?"

"They must be, to be locked up like they are." I muttered, my brow furrowed by the troubling content of Cinderella's file.

"As if locking them up and sedating them is actually any help... It just isn't fair."

"Do you wanna keep reading?" I asked, turning to her.

Alice kept her head ducked, still scrawling lop-sided notes in her journal. "We've come all this way. We might as well." Though she was obviously uncomfortable, she wasn't willing to give up.

I nodded and waited for her to finish her notes on Cinderella before closing the file and placing it back in its drawer. Then we moved on to the next file. Seeing the name on this one made both mine and Alice's eyebrows pop up.

"Eric?" Alice asked, staring at the label as if she were hoping the letters would change. "What's his file doing in here? He's not one of the dangerous patients. I don't believe he would hurt a fly!"

I sighed as the realization came over me. It had been so many years, I'd actually forgotten the circumstances of Eric's arrival to the asylum. "Not necessarily a danger to others, but to himself..." I ignored the look of disbelief Alice gave me. I wasn't expecting to have to address this tonight; Eric was my friend, and I wasn't one to pry, and Alice was still unaware of his...affliction. Why was his file even in this drawer? Were they worried about a relapse?

"Is Eric a...a masochist?" Alice asked me quietly, in an almost hopeful tone. "Because, although unideal, that's not necessarily an illness. There's no need to keep him here."

"No, it's not like that..."

"Then what's it like?"

"It's complicated." I tried to put Eric's file back in the drawer, but Alice grabbed my arm to stop me.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"We don't need to see this..."

"_You _don't need to because you already know about it, but I don't!"

"Alice, you don't need to-"

"He's my friend, too, Peter. Don't I deserve to know?"

"It's Eric's business!"

"That you all know about! What are you hiding from me?" She demanded, her voice climbing in volume.

"_Shh! _" I hissed, placing a hand over her mouth. She gaped up at me, astounded by my brazen action. I was surprised at myself. Normally I wouldn't go out of my way to put a hand on someone to quiet them, but with Alice I did it automatically and unnecessarily. We stared at each other for a moment before I pulled my hand away and shoved it into my pocket. "Sorry."

"It's alright." She whispered, still stunned.

I looked at her for a moment, still clutching Eric's file in my free hand. Then, I sighed and tossed it back onto the desk. Alice looked confused for a moment. I gestured toward the file and said, "Go ahead and take a look. Quickly, please."

She gave me a small, grateful smile before diving into the file.

I turned away for a few seconds, then turned back to anxiously watch her expression as she dug into Eric's past. How much would learning the truth change her opinion of him? She hadn't known Eric as long as I had; It was easy for her to call him a friend when she was only familiar with the mask he kept on all the time. What if she got through the file and decided she couldn't stand to be around him any more? And what if Eric found out that I'd betrayed him?

Alice's pensive expression shifted into one of disbelief and sadness. Her lips parted slowly into an "o" shape as her blue eyes hungrily scanned the first page. She shook her head pityingly, her gaze drifting over to the photo clipped to the inside of the file. "Poor Eric..." She regarded his beaming visage. "He looks so happy here... His parents must have taken this photo." She looked up briefly to see my guarded expression, only half visible in our limited lighting. Half of me was still cast in shadow. She ducked her head and slapped the folder shut, held it out to me. I carefully took it from her and turned to place it back in the drawer of the cabinet. My back remained to her for a moment as I gazed down at Eric's name written on the paper tab.

"I won't say a word to him about it." Alice quietly promised me, her tiny voice both sweet and convicted.

I turned to see the surprisingly somber look on her face and gratefully nodded at her, coming back to myself. I wasn't one to let my guard down and let people see me feeling troubled or worried. What was it about this girl that made me so...honest?

Alice gave me a tiny smile before plucking up the next file and flipping it open. I climbed up onto the desk and perched on the corner of it so I could look upon the pages as well. I'm pretty good at reading things upside-down. Not sure where I picked that up from. Alice giggled quietly at the sight of me crouching on Hornsby's desk before going back to reading, though she continued to smirk and shook her head in amusement. I was pretty smug about my ability to make her laugh. Then we just read for a while, occasionally gawking at the information and quietly commenting from time-to-time. All throughout, Alice scribbled down her crooked lines of notes in her diary. I had half a mind to glance over at her writing, but decided not to intrude. We were both reading the same material, after all. It just would have been interesting to see how she was putting it in her own words.

Eventually, I grew weary of reading the depressing stories of our secluded housemates. I walked away and snooped around the rest of Helena's office, perfectly content to let Alice read to herself and then give me the summary. It was silent for awhile aside from the constant hissing of Alice's pen on the parchment pages of her little book, and her occasional recap of some poor soul's sad tale. I wasn't expecting myself to be the squeamish one between the two of us, but we'd barely gotten through half the files before I needed to find a distraction. So much disturbing history laid behind the people who slept right above us.

I eventually became aware of Alice's eyes boring into the back of my head. I turned to find her staring at me unabashedly, and was put off by her refusal to look away, like most people would after being caught like this.

"What?" I demanded, sounding more irked than I really felt in an effort to make her just _stop staring._

She narrowed her eyes at me, then shrugged and looked back down at the folder currently in her hands. "I was just wondering... If I decided to take a peek in your file, what I would find."

I stated at her for a moment, appalled. Where had this come from?

"I already told you, we have the same thing." I muttered, turning away again.

"That's not your whole story, though."

"There is no story. I've been here since I was a kid."

"How old?"

"I'm not sure... Eight or nine, I think."

"What happened before then? How did you wind up here?"

"I don't remember."

"Well, you must remember _something. _Or else they wouldn't feel the need to suppress your dreams with those pills."

I turned to glare at her.

She smirked. "We have the same thing, remember?"

I shook my head and turned around again, fiddling with another cabinet. "It's been years since I started taking my meds. Years since the last time I dreamt. I really don't remember anything. And it's not important, any way. I'm an orphan. Helena told me the police found me in the streets and brought me here because I was acting strangely and had amnesia. That's all."

"But they've not cured you."

"So?"

"So, maybe there was never anything wrong with you in the first place."

I shrugged. "Or maybe there's just no hope for me. Maybe there's no hope for any of us. I'll either age out of this place or... Or wind up on the second floor with the rest of them."

"That's a very bleak mindset... Strange."

"Of course I'm strange. My only home is a sanitarium."

"Not _you. _These other notes scattered about Ms. Hornsby's desk... I hadn't noticed them before..."

I turned to see Alice shuffling through some loose papers that had been stacked neatly in the left corner of the desk. I'd noticed them when we first came in, but hadn't paid them any mind. Now Alice was frowning at whatever was written on them.

"Do you know a... Ra- Rapunzel?" She asked me, squinting at the pages.

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "No. Never heard of her. Why?"

"Helena's been writing about another patient named Rapunzel... She must be here now, because these reports are recent... Helena's been keeping track of her condition. Apparently, it's not good... You really don't know her?"

I shook my head and walked over to join her. "Never met her. I mean, I don't think so... And I've never heard anyone else mention her."

"She can't be one of the ones upstairs. I've been through all their files, officially matched names to faces and all..." Alice rifled through the papers, then looked over the desk again. She sighed in frustration. "There's no picture of her or anything. No mention of her location. These notes are all quite vague... Rapunzel's case must be very hush-hush." Alice sharply inhaled. "And apparently Belle's her tutor!"

"We'll have to look into it later. A guard will be coming around this way soon. Put those papers back exactly as you found them, okay?"

Alice nodded and quickly re-sorted the pages. She tapped the edges against the top of the desk to neatly realign them and carefully placed them back where they originally were. I placed all the patients' folders in their original order and went to put them back in their drawer. As I reached one hand behind the files to keep them from falling backward, my fingers brushed against another folder that was stuck in the back of the cabinet drawer. I frowned and grasped the hidden folder, having to use some force to remove it from where it was wedged in the back. I worked slowly to ensure that it wouldn't be damaged. I finally got it loose and carefully pulled it out. I turned back to Alice, who was starting to stow her journal and pen back in her robe.

"Hang on. There's one we missed before." I said.

"What?" Alice frowned, coming toward me.

"Yeah, uh..." I looked at the label of the folder to read the name that was neatly written on it. I froze, and blinked a few times, utterly confused and refusing to believe what was right in front of me. It just didn't make _sense._

"What's wrong? Whose file is it?" Alice queried impatiently, starting to hover by my elbow.

"I don't think you want to-"

But Alice had already read the same name as me, and her mouth fell open. We both stood in silence, standing together and reading and re-reading the name because it just couldn't be true. Then, even though I knew I shouldn't have, I opened the file to give myself and Alice a peek at the contents. What we read inside filled us both with horror.

"H-How could this be? Why is this here?" Alice asked, voicing the thoughts we were both having.

"I... I don't know." I replied dumbly. How could I possibly answer with anything else?

"It's just not possible, Peter!"

"It has tomorrow's date on it..." I realized aloud. I quickly turned and jammed the folder back into the back of the drawer, behind all the other files. I slid the drawer closed, my mind racing so fast I barely heard the lock _click. _I turned back to the alarmed Alice and said, "Which means what's in there isn't real. Not yet, at least. We can still do something about it."


	11. Alice's Journal - Entry 4

Cinderella- parents dead (illness), suffered years of abuse at the hands of her own stepfamily; classified as a schizophrenic after strange behavior caused her husband to have her institutionalized.

Eric- Suffered from hallucinations after surviving a shipwreck that killed both his parents; believes he was saved by a mermaid or siren of some sort; has tried multiple times to throw himself back into the sea to "return to her"; Helena believes these delusions and suicide attempts are results of "survivor's guilt".

Megara- Was originally treated as a child for complaints of bad dreams; eventually manifested into full-blown insomnia and night terrors; When she does sleep, she has terrible nightmares of some bogeyman, so realistic she can't tell difference between dreams and reality, causing acute paranoia; the figure that torments her in her sleep must be metaphorical for a past abuser- her father, perhaps?

Adam, Kenai and Naveen all suffer from some form of lycanthropy or delusion; Adam seems to believe he can transform into some kind of monster, is prone to fits of rage that cause him to be quite violent, requires constant sedation; Kenai believes he spent some time trapped in the body of a grizzly bear thanks to the magic of some "Great Spirits"; Naveen thinks he's being stalked by a witch doctor who previously turned him into a frog; Kenai and Naveen aren't truly dangerous (both have been rehabilitated from their pasts of fighting doctors and orderlies), can be allowed out with other patients. Adam must remain locked up at all times.

Tarzan- The "Ape Man", the "missing link"; as a baby, was shipwrecked on the African Coast. His parents didn't survive the harsh conditions of the jungle, leaving him to be raised by the wildlife- namely, gorillas. His real name is unknown, "Tarzan" was all he would say, while gesturing to himself; untrusting and easily startled, violent when aggravated, hardly speaks English. Behaves completely like a wild animal.

Esmeralda and Kidagakash are both accused witches; Esmeralda was saved from being burned at the steak by Quasimodo, who was sent by Helena to bring her here for study. Kidagakash (Let's call her Kida from now on.) is an amnesiac who randomly appeared on an island in Wales, a land rumored to be riddled with magic; She wandered into a small village and upset some villagers with her unnatural behavior and apparent witchcraft (speaking in tongues, healing?). She was brought here by Rourke and Helga.

Vanessa is also accused of witchcraft- by herself. She claims to be possessed by the spirit of an ancient "Sea Witch"; bizarre behavior lead to her family having her locked up. Helena believes Vanessa suffers from multiple personality disorder.

_**Alice**_

I have to stop myself from reading my last cluster of haphazard notes. My hands shook so badly when I wrote them that the words are barely legible, yet I can read them perfectly, as they are seared into my brain. The idea of what these words could mean, or of them holding any truth, fills me with absolute dread. Yet they cannot be ignored. As hard as I try to keep my eyes off the sloppy cursive lines, I cannot ignore their call. So I turn and allow my tired eyes to glaze over the words that continually echo in my head:

_Jane Porter - suffers from dangerous hallucinations and paranoia; __murderer._

I know the words aren't true, yet they haunt me. Helena created this file and stored it away from prying eyes for a reason... Jane's picture isn't in it. It has tomorrow's date on it. This file has been created prematurely in preparation for some farce. I believe Helena is going to frame Jane for a terrible deed, lock her up here and throw away the key. No one will ever question Helena about it. Jane has been acting erratically for weeks - _months _\- now. It would be easy enough for Helena to pass it off as Jane "finally snapping". Jane's father won't even be able to get her out of this place if Helena convinces everyone she's a killer.

Jane is in danger, facing a lifetime in solitary confinement, being abused or neglected and -undoubtedly- eventually being driven to actual clinical insanity. And she has no way of being prepared for it.

I have to warn her. Our next session is tomorrow, just before noon. Jane is a brilliant woman. In spite of our differences in the past, I know she'll hear me and see reason. She has to get out of this place! It's the only way to save her from this fate. Helena can't place the blame for a murder on Jane if she isn't here when it happens. It's bound to occur around lunch time, when everyone's out and about to be dealt this harsh blow. As to whose life will be ended, I have no idea. And I have no way of knowing. All I can think about it saving Jane.

I start to head off to bed, though I know I won't sleep, because keeping my lamp on much longer will attract attention this late at night. Before I can lay down, I have to scribble one last note in my journal - a line I'd forgotten to include earlier:

_Who is Rapunzel?_


End file.
